


Peachy Keen

by beeyouteaful



Series: Vignettes [3]
Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Fluff, Tom's POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 18:01:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17166677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beeyouteaful/pseuds/beeyouteaful
Summary: Tom arrives home from a job and searches for his wife.





	Peachy Keen

Tom dropped his satchel and toed off his shoes. The flat smelled like fresh cinnamon and vanilla, a comfort he’d missed deeply on his sojourn to the United States.

“My love?” he called as he hung his coat on the hook by the door. His eyes fell to the beautifully decorated pine in the corner of the living room, adorned with ornaments, tinsel, lights, and gifts beneath it.

When there wasn’t an answer, he sighed and made his way to the kitchen to prepare a mug of tea for himself and his wife. She was probably napping, as her car was in the driveway, and usually she answered when he called.

The electric kettle was already full but cold. He switched it on and took down his favorite mug from the cupboard. (Y/n)’s was in the drying rack, clear that she’d had her morning cup. Tom spooned the loose tea into their floating infusers and set them in the mugs.

While the kettle warmed up, he snuck over to the tree and knelt before it, digging through the presents to find his. There was a big box, a few small boxes, and a cylindrical gift—all wrapped expertly. He shook each one, trying to decipher what she bought him.

“Naughty boy,” (y/n) tisked. Tom whirled around to find her leaning against the archway, arms crossed over her chest. Her lips were pulled into a cheeky smirk, but her eyes were full of sleep. “Should I call Santa?”

Tom chuckled and stood, padding over to her and wrapping his arms around her.

“Please don’t. I’ll be good.”

She pulled his face down to her and nuzzled her cheek to his beard.

“Hi, Peachy,” she hummed. She'd insisted that his beard made him feel—and look—like a peach.

“Hello, my silly love. Did I wake you?”

She shook her head.

“I was only really half asleep.”

“I’m making some tea for us.”

She smiled, and Tom cupped her cheek in his hand.

“I missed tea time.”

“Me too. Tea just doesn’t taste the same without you beside me.”

A sweet blush crawled across (y/n)’s nose as she giggled.

“You know I’m extra vulnerable to your charms right when I wake up…”

“Then, perhaps I should woo your knickers off.” He kissed her forehead, her nose, her cheeks, and her lips, all while squeezing her tight to his chest.

“Tommy… Tommy, stop! I’m gonna die!” she squealed.

“What a way to go!” He grinned and continued his teasing. She giggled helplessly and squirmed in his grasp.

Tom inhaled the sweet scent of her shampoo.

“I missed you. Happy Christmas.”


End file.
